Not the Only One
by yoyshaia-chan
Summary: Because when you get right down to it, she's not that unique. Super-short one-shot inspired by somebody's rant about illogical ways of joining the Akatsuki. Not to be taken too seriously!


_**Hey, this is just something short and silly I came up with and felt like uploading, even though it's two in the morning and I should probably be asleep! Enjoy...  
**_

**Not the Only One**

Sakura was up in the mountains collecting herbs for the hospital when she was grabbed. She didn't even have time to scream out a single word before she was gagged, blindfolded, tied up and slung over the back of this unknown shinobi.

Two hours later, after some serious traveling, she was dumped unceremoniously on the ground, the cloths removed from her eyes and mouth. Sakura looked around, trying to make out a landmark she recognized. Her gaze moved slowly around the area she was in, systematically noting any distinguishing features that would reveal her location. Then the ninja who'd carried her all this way stepped in front of her and Sakura found herself face-to-knee with an Akatsuki member.

He knelt down, peering closely into her face as if she was a faulty piece of machinery.

Sakura's mint green eyes flashed over the man in front of her, taking in the important details in under a second.

_Blue skin and hair. Samehada sword on back. Kisame Hoshigake. _

She thought carefully about whether it was worth saying anything, coming to the conclusion that she was probably better off waiting for some cue from him. After scrutinizing her for half a minute Kisame stood up.

"You're Sakura Haruno," he stated.

She didn't answer. It hadn't been a question. And she sort of hoped it would annoy him if she stayed quiet for long enough.

"A medic nin," he continued, this time seeming less sure of himself.

Sakura just tilted her chin up slightly, inviting him silently to carry on.

Kisame narrowed his eyes a fraction. "Supposedly _almost_ as good as Tsunade herself."

That did the trick.

"Better, actually. She just keeps telling people 'almost as good' because she's too proud to admit her own student has overtaken her."

"That's good," Kisame commented, "you'll be all the more useful to us then."

He picked her up again, chucking her over his shoulder like a sack of vegetables. The impact winded her, but Sakura didn't say a word.

Useful. That was good, as far as staying alive went. Not so great for escaping though. 'Useful' usually meant 'watched'.

This time the journey was only twenty minutes long, then Sakura was once again thrown to the ground. She looked up, seeing another Akatsuki member sitting calmly by a tree.

_Dark hair. Sharingan eyes. Distinctive facial creases (not wrinkles). Itachi Uchiha._

"What am I doing here?" Sakura asked, deciding that now would be a good time to start getting some answers.

"You are here to heal my eyes," Itachi spoke quietly.

Sakura blinked once. "No way."

"You _will_ heal them," Kisame said, moving forwards menacingly.

"No. I won't."

There was a moment of tension as Sakura looked at Itachi defiantly and the two Akatsuki members exchanged meaningful glances.

"... Fine," Itachi turned away.

Kisame looked once more at the pink haired medic nin. "You sure about that Itachi?"

"Yes. We will find another medic."

"But... but nobody's as good as me!" Sakura said, slightly stung that they thought replacing her would be so easy.

"With enough time even a less talented medical ninja should be able to find a way to solve the problem," Itachi looked at Kisame, "we should leave."

"Wait, you mean you're not even going to kidnap me? Torture me? Knock me out? _Nothing?_"

"Why?" Kisame looked baffled, "Would you like us to?"

"No," Sakura responded petulantly.

Itachi and Kisame swapped another look and left, running away through the forest. Sakura, still muttering to herself, cut the ropes binding her hands and feet and stood up.

_They could have at least pointed me in the direction of Konoha._

With a final scowl, Sakura started walking.

**_I hope it amused somebody, somewhere!_**


End file.
